


What the H...?

by AdriaTyler (LyzDrake)



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/AdriaTyler
Summary: Stiles had been traveling with the Winchesters for close to a year now, learning not only about what went bump in the night, but how hunters found the Supernatural, and how they killed it. His Bestiary was growing, as was his Grimoire, although the Winchesters didn't know about the later. He wasn't ready to go back home to Beacon Hills. He couldn't see himself as being Scott's Emmissary. Scott wasn't a very good Alpha, after all.





	

Stiles had been traveling with the Winchesters for close to a year now, learning not only about what went bump in the night, but how hunters found the Supernatural, and how they killed it. His Bestiary was growing, as was his Grimoire, although the Winchesters didn't know about the later. He wasn't ready to go back home to Beacon Hills. He couldn't see himself as being Scott's Emmissary. Scott wasn't a very good Alpha, after all. Thankfully, the Winchesters didn't know he was a Spark, and in any case, the fake I.D. Danny'd helped him with was fully in depth. For all intents and purposes, the Winchesters traveled with Stuart Larkin, hometown of Phoenix, Arizona, and definitely NOT supernatural.

When the Impala rode to a stope outside the only cafe in Gadsden, Alabama Stiles was the first one out the door. Something was going on in this town for sure. His Spark was tingling in a way it only did around packs with a problem. Spark's were naturally suited to be emissaries, due to the way they tuned into packs like a radio frequency. 

John Winchester spoke up after they seated themselves and ordered food and coffee. "There's something killing people in this town. It leaves a single would on the back of the neck filled with some sort of paralytic, then ravages the body. I've never seen anything like it. All the victims were also suspects in some sort of murder, but they were unable to get a conviction."

"Shoot." Stiles sighed.

"Stuart?" John asked curiously, 

"It's called a kanima. Most werewolf packs don't draw attention to themselves, and are normally peaceful. About six weeks ago, I noticed there was a rogue Alpha in the area, but it was dealt with three weeks later, before I got too concerned. One victim died, and the other eight we know about walked away from the attack. Now, if a werewolf came across a victim, they likely haven't been reported, and some may have gone home, healed, and been contacted by a pack. A kanima is a werewolf bite gone bad. They are someone with severe identity issues, usually due to an adoption, r lack of a proper family structure, although sometimes abuse of some sort contributes. Kanima's usually have a master, someone with the willpower to keep them in check. Normally they only kill killers. If they are made to kill others, the master becomes the kanima, like karma. Now, the human is unaware of being the kanima, and if we figure out who it is, about half the time they can be helped, but it depends on having a pack around to help, more specifically, an Alpha."

The Winchesters gave him a hard look. "You expect us to work with a pack of werewolves." John said flatly.

Stiles frowned at him. "If you can't keep your prejudice to yourself, I'll ask you to leave, and work with the pack myself. According to the Alpha Council, none of the Alpha's in Alabama have caused any reason for concern in the last ten years. The rogue was likely from another area, or driven crazy by hunters. I've seen it done. With the first, I'm glad he's dead. If the second, I'm just pleased he's now at rest. So yeah, I'll work with them, and you're going to have to suck it up, or go away."

Someone dropped into the fourth seat at the table. Stiles studied him. He was a handsome man, with a tan complexion, dark hair, and beautiful green eyes. He recognized him as Bryce James, one of the survivors of the Alpha's attacks. 

"May I see your eyes, please?" Stiles politely requested.

Golden eyes flashed at him. "You're here about the deaths." He said seriously. "We didn't know what was causing them. The Alpha that killed Patrick is in the next town over, but my Alpha doesn't want to involve him yet. He doesn't trust easily, but one of them will probably be willing to help you. Some of the others haven't decided on an Alpha yet, but the traveler has won over four wolves, and he traveled with four more."

"You said Patrick." Stiles said slowly. "Not Patrick O'Hara."

"I'm afraid so." The man said softly. My attack was semi public, so I was taken to the hospital, but I've been a human member of the pack for fourteen years. I was friends with Patrick. Hunters, the Brieris family. The youngest son went, nuts, like Kate Argent did years ago to the Hales. He gathered up some of the younger generation, and they were smart about it. They wanted to hunt an Alpha, so they kidnapped his whole pack, humans and all, locked them in the house, and burned it down around their ears. Pat was restrained outside the home, so he could hear them all scream, and he was drugged. Unfortunately for the young hunters, he broke free, killed them all, and went around like mad biting people who looked like his pack. Last count was fifteen, but we don't think we have all his victims yet. All the ones with control will be patrolling from here back to the Georgia border, where Patrick started, hoping we'll catch any who haven't been caught. Tracy, whose sixteen, was Pat's daughter, and the only survivor. She was at a tournament, and came home in time to see the fire. She went to the Brieris family, told them what happened, and told them if they went on any sprees, she'd phone an anonymous tip and get them all arrested. 


End file.
